Demigods in Goode
by BTRAnne
Summary: Yes, this is one of those "Annabeth goes to Goode" fanfics. But give it a try. Maybe you'll like it! Also, the weird letters after outfits are the Polyvore links. So, if you'd like to see what they look like..
1. The Beginning

Demigods in Goode

Created by: Anne

Date of creation: 5/10/2013

Chapter 1

I was woken by the beeping sound of my annoying alarm clock. _Great, _I thought, _not even a minute in the day and I'm already in a bad mood._

"Annabeth! Are you up yet?!", – I heard her stepmother, Susan, yell from downstairs.

"Yes, Susan!", - I replied.

Afterwards, I got up and walked towards the bathroom. _Today's the day. I_ sighed. _Today I'm finally leaving for New York. I'm finally going to see my friends. I'm finally going to see my Percy. _ After I got a quick shower, I got dressed in a waist-high long-sleeved shirt with a pair of high-waisted white shorts and my old grey high-top converse [ cgi/set?id=99542928]. Afterwards, I grabbed my suitcase and all her bags and went downstairs, where the rest of my family awaited.

"Mmm, - my moaned, "pancakes. My favourite!"

Susan chuckled.

"It's your last breakfast here. Wanna make it special."

I smiled. She ate her breakfast, brushed my teeth and said my goodbyes. As much as I want to see my friends, it was kinda sad leaving my family, too. After the Titan war, Susan and I started to get along. And now I was leaving. Again.

"Promise to call me every week!", - Susan warned.

"Sure, but I probably won't!, - I said before getting on the plane. "I'll miss you guys so much!"

"We'll miss you too!", - my family shouted back.

After that, I turned away and walked in the booth to give my ticket to the lady who worked there. (**A/N: I don't really know how to write that part, so please excuse me ^^) **I must've had a worried expresion on my face, because the woman asked me if this was my first time flying alone. I nodded.

The flight was uneventful. I just sat there for 6 hours and listened to music.

When I got off, I got my luggage and was greeted by Paul Blofis, Percy's stepfather. He was going to take me to Thalia's condo, where she, Hazel, Piper and Thalia would be staying. You're probably wondering why Thalia is in school and not with Artemis and her hunters, right? Well, Artmeis said that Thalia needed some friends to hang out with while she is still the same age as them. _I want you to have freedom while you still can, _she said. Thalia gladly took the offer. Her father, Zeus, surprisingly agreed and provided her with money and a house. It was great. Not only I could live with her best friends and hang out with half of Camp Half-Blood, who also attended Goode High, Percy knew nothing about this. Yes, I was going to surprise him. And it would be AWESOME.

Paul dropped me off at the condo, and I was immediately attacked by 3 crazy wild animals known as my 3 best girl friends.

"Can't... breathe... guys...", was all I managed to say before my friends let go.

"Sorry", - Hazel said, - "but we're SO excited you're here!"

The other two nodded in agreement.

"This year is going to be fun." – Piper said.

"And no one knows about this except for us and Percy's parents. I AM SO PHSYCED!" – Thalia stated with an evil glint in her eyes. Uh oh.

"Guys, I know this is all exciting and all, but can we get some food? I'm starving." – My stomach grumbled.

The girls laughed.

"Sure, let's go."


	2. The Reunion

Demigods in Goode.

Chapter 2.

I felt the morning sunshine spread over me as I woke up. How's that for a dramatic sentence? You can't possibly think I think like that. Do I look like a poet to you? Anyway, I hopped in the shower and then got dressed in a a black tank flowy tank top, white stretchy jeans, black leather boots on a low heel and, since it IS fall and it's going to be cold, I put on my favourite grey leather jacket. And, to make an extra-good impression, I took out my feather earrings, a black bracelet that says '**_LOVE_**' on it and an owl necklace [ cgi/set?id=99542556 ], BUT THAT'S NOT ALL!I even but a bit of black eyeliner on, coloured my cheeks and lips a light pink and let my hair down. Afterwards I brushed my teeth and grabbed my bag and headed downstairs.

I guess I'm not the only one who wanted to make a good first impression, because Piper, Hazel and Thalia also let their hair down and dressed up fancier than they usually did. I even saw them wear makeup. Piper was wearing a plain white tank top with black leggings and mid-calf leather boots with a dark blue leather jacket and even blue nailpolish. [ demigods_in_goode_chapter/set?id=99546249] PIPER NEVER WEARS NAILPOLISH! Thalia, well, she dressed up like Thalia. She was wearing a black batman tank top, ripped black jeans, black boots and a skull ring. [ demigods_in_goode_chapter/set?id=99546542] Hazel put on an electric blue tank top, white jeans, blue boots, a white watch and a turtle necklace [ demigods_in_goode_chapter/set?id=99548651]. I noticed that our styles were kinda similar, but it didn't matter. I guess when you know a person too long you start to pick up their habits. Or, in this case, fashion choises.

"Well you guys look hot." – I stated. "Trying to make good impression on the school?"

"More like on guys.." – Thalia mumbled. We all laughed, cause it was true.

Since it was 7:30, we still had about half an hour before school starts, but we were in such a rush, we just grabbed our lunches and cereal bars and hopped into Thalia's car. The school wasn't very far away, so we arrived at 7:15. We walked through the doors and saw that everyone was staring at us. I decided not to pay attention to them. We took our schedules and, with a lot of effort, read them.

**_ANNABETH CHASE'S SCHEDULE_**

**_Period 1: Homeroom_**

**_Period 2: Math _**

**_Period 3: Ancient Greek_**

**_Period 4: Gym_**

**_LUNCH_**

**_Period 5: English_**

**_Period 6: Architecture_**

**_Period 7: Art_**

"So we have Ancient Greek, English, Gym and Lunch together. Great!" – Hazel exclaimed.

We walked over to our lockers, which were next to each other, and something weird happened. Everyone quieted down and looked towards the end of the hallway. There, we saw most of our friends. Percy, Jason, Nico, Grover and Leo were in the front. Behind them were the Stoll brothers, Katie, Clarisse and her boyfriend Chris, Rachel, Tyson, and Frank. I almost screamed when they walked toward us, obviously not taking in that we're standing almost right in fronth of them.

"Dude, I heard there are 3 new hot girls here. You guys can finally get girlfriends!", - Grover exclaimed.

I chuckled and turned back to the conversation.

"No, G-man, remember Annabeth? You know, the girl I'm dating? Besides, Jason has Piper. They're just not here. They're in San Francisco. "

"Fine, whatever, but if you ever break up..."

"GROVER!"

"Okay, okay! I was just kidding!"

The whole group burst into laughter.

Just then, I saw another group coming toward Percy, Jason and Leo.

"Hey, guys!", - a girl, obviously the leader, said in her annoying high-pitched voice.

"No, Bella, I will NOT go out with you", - Percy said before she could continue, - "and yes, Jason has a girlfriend, Bridgit, and no, Emma, Leo is not single. Just leave us alone!"

I laughed at Bella's expression. She stormed off with her stupid friends. And then I had a brilliant idea. I motioned the girls to come with me and I stood right behind Percy. Everybody looked shocked, but luckily I put my finger to my lips before they could gasp. I touched the small of his back and flipped him over my shoulder. I saw people look at me in awe.

"Guess who?", - I smiled.

"Annabeth!", - Percy exclaimed.

"What?"

"That hurt."

"Did not."

"Did too!"

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"AHA!"

"Dammit."

I rolled my eyes.

Then I heard a shriek.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY BOYFRIEND?!"


	3. The Party

Chapter 3

"_Your _boyfriend? Last time I checked, Percy doesn't date clowns." – I stated.

Everyone gasped. Why was that so surprising?

"Did you just call me a _clown_?", - she looked offended. That's right, she should be.

"Yes, I did. Or do you have troubled hearing?"

"Well, at least I'm not a fake blond."

"Yeah, _I'm_ the fake. I know your type. You are the slut of the school, trying to hit on the captain of the swim team to gain popu;arity, then dump him, then bang every guy in the school. Am I right?",- I turned to the crown that formed in front of us.

Everybody nodded.

Belle's face was _priceless._ She said nothing and stormed off.

"Did you really just do that?", - Jason stared at me in awe.

"Yup."

You're awesome."

"I know."

"So anyway, Annabeth, wanna go to the party with me?", - Percy asked.

Party? At the start of the year?

"Uhh.. what party?

"Oh, every year the students throw a back-to-school party. It's awesome!"

"Oh, okay. But I don't have a party dress. And you know what _that _means."

"SHOPPING!",– all the girls screamed.

People were looking at weird now.

I laughed evilly as all the boys groaned.

"Wait, I thought you hated shopping, Clarisse?" – Chris looked surprised.

"What? I can be a girl." – Clarisse answered.

The warning bell rang before any of us could continue.

"C'mon, - I said, - we'll be late for class."

"Chillax, Annabeth, it's just Homeroom!", – Percy chuckled.

"Still counts as a class."

"Sure..."

I punched him in the arm.

"Ow! You know, for such a small person like you, you punch really hard."

"I'm not small, you're just big. You're, like, 6'5. I'm taller than average for my age. 5'9."

"Excuses, excuses." – he waved his hand dismissevly.

I rolled my eyes.

...•O•...

After school Percy dropped me off at Thalia's. Since today was Thursday (**AN/ Does school in America have to start specifically on Monday? Let's pretend not.)** we would be going shopping in 2 days. As much as I hate to admit it, I have grown to enjoy shopping after Susan made me. It's actually quite fun, so I was excited.

I walked to the kitchen to see if anyone was there, but didn't see anyone.

"GUYS!, - I yelled, - "ARE YOU HOME?"

"I'M HERE!", - I saw Hazel running down the stairs, - "where's everybody?"

"What do you mean?"

"They haven't come back yet."

"Well, Piper's probably making out with Jason right now, but I don't know where Thalia is."

I froze. Did something just move behind Hazel? She must've noticed it too, because she looked behind sand saw Thalia.

"BOO!"

"WHAT THE HECK, THALIA! How did you get here?!", - Hazel screamed.

"Hahahha you hahhahah should've hahahahha seen hahahaha your hahahahhah face", - was all Thalia managed to say between laughs.

"NOT funny!"

"Yes it was."

"No it wasn't."

"Yes, it was."

"No it wasn't."

"Whatever. I'm hungry. Let's go eat."

"What do we have?", - I asked.

"Let's see...", - she rummaged through the cupboards, - "we have some lasagna."

"Lasagna it is!"

...•O•...

I woke up to the sound of Piper yelling at me and Thalia to wake up. Why does school have to start so early? Ugh! I got up and found my way to the bathroom. I dressed in a blue top and my favourite high-waisted white jeans with my blue Converse [ cgi/set?id=99695793]. After I got dressed I headed downstairs.

School wasn't that exciting today. I slept in Math, corrected our Greek teacher, Mrs. Senders, ran laps in Gym, slept some more in English and learned the basics in Architecture and Art. I met a girl who loves makeup called Sandra and befriended her, bu other than that it was pretty boring.

But Saturday was a _whole _different story. Percy called and said that the guys will pick us up at around 12, so we can have more time shopping (cue guys groaning). We all got dressed [ cgi/set?id=99696880]and went downstairs, where the boys where waiting for us. We decided to take 2 cars: me, Percy, Piper, Jason and Clarisse in one car and Thalia, Chris, Hazel, Frank and Leo in the other.

When we went to the mall, it. got. crazy. I think the boys might have some kind of foot disease of sorts after walking for so long. Girls – not so much. We went to at LEAST 20 stores, made boys drool, ate, made boys drool again and, finally, picked out the perfect dresses.

We made our way home and instantly passed out.

...•O•...

_Today is the day._ Finally, after a week of stress and demigod duties, I can be a teenager for once. It felt good. No monsters, no sword fighting (which I missed), no more demigod stuff for a day. The guys will pick us up at 6, and now it's 5:30PM.

w would be going shopping in 2 days. As much as I hate to admit it, I have grown to enjoy shopping after Susan made me. It's actually quite fun, so I was excited.

I walked to the kitchen to see if anyone was there, but didn't see anyone.

"GUYS!, - I yelled, - "ARE YOU HOME?"

"I'M HERE!", - I saw Hazel running down the stairs, - "where's everybody?"

"What do you mean?"

"They haven't come back yet."

"Well, Piper's probably making out with Jason right now, but I don't know where Thalia is."

I froze. Did something just move behind Hazel? She must've noticed it too, because she looked behind. And saw Thalia.

"BOO!"

"WHAT THE HECK, THALIA! How did you get here?!", - Hazel screamed.

"Hahahha you hahhahah should've hahahahha seen hahahaha your hahahahhah face", - was all Thalia managed to say between laughs.

"NOT funny!"

"Yes it was."

"No it wasn't."

"Yes, it was."

"No it wasn't."

"Whatever. I'm hungry. Let's go eat."

"What do we have?", - I asked.

"Let's see...", - she rummaged through the cupboards, - "we have some lasagna."

"Lasagna it is!"

...•O•...

I woke up to the sound of Piper yelling at me and Thalia to wake up. Why does school have to start so early? Ugh! I got up and found my way to the bathroom. I dressed in a blue top and my favourite high-waisted white jeans with my blue Converse [ cgi/set?id=99695793]. After I got dressed I headed downstairs.

School wasn't that exciting today. I slept in Math, corrected our Greek teacher, Mrs. Senders, ran laps in Gym, slept some more in English and learned the basics in Architecture and Art. I met a girl who loves makeup called Sandra and befriended her, bu other than that it was pretty boring.

But Saturday was a _whole _different story. Percy called and said that the guys will pick us up at around 12, so we can have more time shopping (cue guys groaning). We all got dressed [ cgi/set?id=99696880]and went downstairs, where the boys where waiting for us. We decided to take 2 cars: me, Percy, Piper, Jason and Clarisse in one car and Thalia, Chris, Hazel, Frank and Leo in the other.

When we went to the mall, it. got. crazy. I think the boys might have some kind of foot disease of sorts after walking for so long. Girls – not so much. We went to at LEAST 20 stores, made boys drool, ate, made boys drool AGAIN and, finally, picked out the perfect dresses.

We made our way home and instantly passed out.

...•O•...

_Today is the day._ Finally, after a week of stress and demigod duties, I can be a teenager for once. It felt good. No monsters, no sword fighting (which I missed), no more demigod stuff for a day. The guys will pick us up at 6, and now it's 5:30PM.

I called Sandra over and asked her to do my makeup. Big mistake. She started fussing over me for, like, and HOUR, and then did the same to other girls. Something tells me Thalia does NOT like her. Anyway, as much as I hated the proccess of applying makeup, I am pretty happy with the results. My wavy blonde hair cascaded down a black-and-grey laced cocktail dress with grey high heels, black earrings, bracelet and necklace, silvery nailpolish and a black John Lewis Jenny Sarin twist clutch [ demigods_in_goode_chapter/set?id=99693269]. Sandra made me look _gorgeous. _I had a black smoky-eye look, pink cheeks and a deep red lipstick applied. I really hope Percy will like it.

Thalia was dressed in a skull-imaged dress with ripped tights and a leather jacket [ demigods_in_goode_chapter/set?id=99693539], while Piper and Hazel decided to wear lighter colours. Piper was wearing a light pink/coral laced dress, similar to mine, red heels, a magenta clutch [ demigods_in_goode_chapter/set?id=99693810] and Hazel was wearing a baby blue strapless dress with blue heels and a blue clutch. [ demigods_in_goode_chapter/set?id=99694053]

At 6:05PM I heard bell ring. I opened the door and saw Percy wearing a blazer, a striped white shirt, jeans an sneakers [ cgi/set?id=99700556] staring at me.

"You like?", - I asked teasingly.

"I.. uhh... I... you...uhm..hi."

I laughed.

"You're such a seaweed brain, Seaweed Brain."

He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"That's why you love me."

I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go."

Little did we know we'd never get to the party.


	4. The Attack

**A.N. **

**Hi guys! **

**I am ****_so _****sorry for not updating in so long! I've been on this tour around the East Coast of North America, and mom didn't let me take my laptop with me, so I couldn't update, because I coulnd't take dad's laptop, because we were always on the tour bus, from 6AM to 8PM. I know, it was exhausting.**

**But now, I'm in Bloomington, the town my dad's staying in, so now I have a week to spare, so I'll try to update as much as I can. The wi-fi here isn't very fast, so it might take a while, but I'll try my best.**

**I really hope you like this chapter. So, here we go with the story!**

**..•O•..**

We were driving to the party when I heard a growl.

"Did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" - Percy asked absentmindly.

"That growl.. did you hear it?"

"No... Annabeth, are you feeling alright?" Weird.

"Yeah, I must be hallucinating or something."

"Uh huh..." He glanced at me, his eyes full of concern.

I remember the Gods telling us they would put up barriers around us to keep the monsters away. Could it be that they have forgotten their promise? But then again, it has been _weeks_ without a monster attack, and with that many demigods in one place, I think the Gods kept their promise. But still, what if they're busy and have absentmindly put the barriers down? I tried to shake that thought out of my head.

"Annabeth, are you _sure _you're okay?" - Percy asked.

"Yeah, I'm just excited for the party.", - I put on my best fake smile.

If Percy noticed the fakeness of my excitement, he, fortunately, didn't show it.

Just when I was sure everything was right, four hellhounds jumped in front of us. Percy stopped the car.

"Get out. Now!" - I saw Jason take out his sword.

As I was reaching for my dagger, I saw two more empousai jump out of nowhere, one of the being Kelli. Yes, the cheerleader I had killed 3 years ago. The gears in my brain started moving furiously, making up a plan.

"Plan Alpha G! Move, move, move!" - I shouted.

Everybody nodded and all Hades broke loose. The fight was a complete blur. _Slash, dogde, kick, block, slash, stab, jump, kick, dodge. _In minutes' time, everything left from those monsters was yellow dust.

"Uhh, I don't think now is a good time to go to the party." - Piper said.

She had a point. I looked down to see my dress ripped and cut in some places, courtesy of Kelli. My hair and face were covered in monster dust and my arm had a few scratches on it.

"You're right. - Thalia agreed, - "I say we go to my place and clean up."

Everybody mumbled their agreements. We got into our cars and drove to Thalia's condo. We decided it would be best if we spent the weekend over there, in case some other monster decides to attack.

**..**•O•**..**

When we arrived, I quickly made my way into the kitchen. As I was making everybody coffee, I noticed there was a golden envelope lying on the counter. Quickly, I grabbed it and opened the letter. Infuriated was an understatement to what I was feeling toward the contents of the sent message.

"Guys!, - I yelled, - You should see this!"

Thalia was the first to come in.

"What is it?"

I handed her the letter. As she red it her face was getting redder and redder from anger.

"I cannot _believe _this!"

"Why, what's wrong?", - asked Percy, walking through the door.

Suddenly, everybody assembled around Thalia and I.

"The Gods happened. Just read the letter, Thalia."

"**Children, **- she started, - **by now you are probably wondering how you received an attack whilst having barriers around you, considering you're alive right now. The answer is that we have decided to test your battle skills every once in a while. Meaning, every 2 months the barriers will dissapear and you will have to face what has been loading up outside the whole time the barriers were up around you. And this does not mean ****_just _****monsters. Best of luck, and don't do anything stupid, the Olympians.**"

"You've got to be kidding me.", - Leo muttered and plopped down in a chair.

"Wait..What did they mean by not _just _monsters loading up while the borders are up?", - Frank asked.

"Dunno.", - I answered, frustrated. I hate not knowing things.

"Well, on that that happy note, who wants to play Truth or Dare?", - Piper asked, desperately trying to change the subject. She looked paler than usual. Huh. I've got to ask her about that.

Everybody muttered their agreements.

Soon, we were all in our pajamas seated in a circle in the living room, playing Truth or Dare. Piper went first.

"Thalia, truth or dare?"

"Dare!", - Thalia answered boldly.

"I dare you to go up to your room and dress in a pink tank top with a miniskirt and high heels and then come down here and stay in that outfit for the rest of the game."

Thalia visibly paled.

"Fine." - she muttered.

She stood up and walked to her room. Since Thalia had gone, I was supposed to go next.

"Percy. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Wimp. Anyway, who was your first crush?"

"I..uhh..I...Dare!"

"Nice try, Percy. Now, I dare you to tell me who your first crush was." He groaned.

"Fine. ItwasAnnabeth."

"Sorry, didn't catch that?"

Everybody tried to stifle their laughs.

He sighed. "It was Annabeth."

"Now was that so hard to say?"

"SO! NICO! , - Percy tried to change the subject. I swear, he was almost as bad as Chiron at this. - "Truth or Dare?"

Suddenly I heard heels clanking and looked up to see a very amusing picture. It was Thalia, wearing a way-too-low cut hot pink laced tank top, with a magenta miniskirt and a scowl on her face. I tried, and miserably failed to hold in my laughter. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I burst out laughing, along with other girls, while the boys just sat there looking uncomfortable. That made me laugh even harder. In fact, I was laughing _so _hard, tears came streaming down my face. Thalia rolled her eyes.

"Done?"

"Yup."

"Good."

The game continued like that until we all got tired and went to sleep. Unfortunately, demigod dreams were never dreams. The were nightmares.


End file.
